Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention is related to emulsions and preparing emulsions using non-crosslinked silicone polyethers and crosslinked silicone polyethers. In a first embodiment, emulsions containing non-crosslinked silicone polyethers and crosslinked silicone polyethers are prepared by emulsion polymerization. In a second embodiment, emulsions containing non-crosslinked silicone polyethers and crosslinked silicone elastomers containing no oxyalkylene units are prepared mechanically.
While U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,417 (Feb. 7, 1995) suggests using certain non-crosslinked silicone polyethers in combination with certain crosslinked silicone polyethers for preparing emulsions, the ""417 patent does not teach preparing emulsions using emulsion polymerization, a first embodiment of the present invention.
In addition, where emulsions in the ""417 patent are prepared mechanically, the ""417 patent does not teach preparing mechanical emulsions with a non-crosslinked silicone polyether in combination with a crosslinked silicone elastomer containing no oxyalkylene units, a second embodiment of the invention. Further, and in this regard, the ""417 patent does not teach preparing emulsions with a non-crosslinked silicone polyether in combination with a crosslinked silicone elastomer containing no oxyalkylene units, without application of any mechanical shearing force.
In a first embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of preparing emulsions by heating and polymerizing a mixture containing (i) a non-crosslinked silicone polyether; (ii) optionally, a cosurfactant which can be a monohydroxy alcohol, diol, triol, or glycol ether; (iii) an xe2x89xa1Sixe2x80x94H containing polysiloxane; (iv) a mono-alkenyl polyether; (v) an xcex1,xcfx89-diene, xcex1,xcfx89-diyne, or xcex1,xcfx89-ene-yne; (vi) optionally, a silicone oil such as (a) a low molecular weight linear or cyclic volatile methyl siloxane, or (b) a low molecular weight linear or cyclic volatile or non-volatile alkyl or aryl siloxane; (vii) a platinum catalyst; and (viii) water.
The crosslinked silicone polyether is obtained as a result of polymerization of components (iii), (iv), and (v).
In a second embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of making oil-in-water emulsions by mixing (i) a non-crosslinked silicone polyether; (ii) a cosurfactant such as a monohydroxy alcohol, diol, triol, or glycol ether; and (iii) water; with (iv) a crosslinked silicone elastomer containing no oxyalkylene units prepared by reacting (a) an xe2x89xa1Sixe2x80x94H containing polysiloxane; (b) an xcex1,xcfx89-diene, xcex1,xcfx89-diyne, or xcex1,xcfx89-ene-yne; (c) a silicone oil such as (I) a low molecular weight linear or cyclic volatile methyl siloxanes, or (II) a low molecular weight linear or cyclic volatile or non-volatile alkyl or aryl siloxane; and (d) a platinum catalyst.
The invention is also directed to emulsions prepared according to the methods of each of these embodiments.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description.